


Corporeal

by Deathscythe_Demiguy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bit of a song fic at first, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Apprentice, F/M, Female Apprentice, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Kissing, Lucio’s a bit of a brat, M/M, Male Apprentice, Mild Degradation, Non-Binary Apprentice, OOC, Other, ooc lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathscythe_Demiguy/pseuds/Deathscythe_Demiguy
Summary: When you come up to the abandoned wing to seek out Lucio, you find a way to make him a bit more corporeal.





	Corporeal

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the song this was inspired by, “Bury a Friend” by Billie Eilish.

“Lucio.” 

It was a statement. We both knew he was there in the shadows. Even the dogs knew.

My mind was flooded, invaded with harsh whispers.

‘What do you want from me?’

“It’s been a while,” I paused, having trouble getting my words out through the flood of his.

‘Why don't you run from me?’

“Count Lucio.” I crooned softly.

‘What are you wondering?’ 

“I’ve something to ask of you.” It was an invitation. I knew he loved to hear himself talk. 

‘What do you know?’

“I know you’re here,” I could feel him stronger now. He was close to breaking. Good. 

“Why aren't you scared of me?” This time his voice echoed in the room, instead of my head.

“Our beloved Count.” I said with a smile as he materialized in the shadows, obscured by the darkness that seemed to cling to him. 

Why do you care for me? The unasked question in the phantom’s tone. I could feel it in my bones. 

“You’re as bad as Ilya, though you’d never admit it. Come now, Lucio. Come out.” Every candle blows out around me and when I relight them he’s there.

The goat phantom I’d known was Lucio the moment his red eyes met mine stepped carefully from the shadows.

“Ah, there you are. Good boy.” I say with a smirk. 

“GOOD BOY?! HOW DARE YOU! WHEN I COME BACK TO LIFE I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD-“ he practically roars. The room grows warm and heavy, the air a suffocating mix of smoke and ash. 

I clear it all with the wave of a hand. 

“Listen.” I don’t even falter. 

“Or shall I leave you here, my dear Count? I think I will, just for that.” I blow out the candles as I speak to him in my mind. 

‘Keep you in the dark for a while. Oh Lucio, what had you expected?’ 

‘No! No, please! I’ll-‘ My grin turned absolutely feral at the inhuman wail he let loose. 

‘For me to use my magic, just bring you back?’

“Don’t leave me here like this!” His voice was hoarse and weak, fading into the breeze around us. 

“I'll meet you in the garden.” I was calm and sure as I stepped from the room and moved to close the door. There was a broken sob and a tiny voice right under it. “I’m sorry...”

He took a shuddering breath when I didn’t immediately turn around, and tried again, a bit louder this time. “Wait, please?! Don’t leave me like this!” I could hear the edge of panic in his voice. Good. I knew right from the start that he’d fall apart. That’s all I’d wanted. I turn back, lighting the circle of candles once again with just a snap of my fingers.

He had that deer in headlights look, his glowing red eyes wide. The fear was obvious, even in this grotesque goatish form. 

Wordlessly, I picked up his golden arm, which I’d used to summon him in the first place. I used it as a focal point, trying to picture him as he was. I sliced my palm on a sharp claw of his golden gauntlet, ignoring his startled shout of “Careful!”

I let the blood drip onto the arm and watched as the magic inside awoke. Blood follows little veins of magic across it and then the air is whirling around Lucio. Before I can get a look at him, he’s swallowed up by all the ash and dust. 

When the air is still once again, I hear his little gasp, and then a relieved laugh. “You did this!” He boomed, handsome face grinning. Then, very quietly, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Lucy. You’ve got your roguish looks back, but not your body. And, you are free from this room, but I used my blood so you’re bound to me. You go where I do.” 

He still looked so pleased, not at all deterred. Even by the nickname. I got the impression he kind of enjoyed being spoken to this way. 

“At least you’re cute. Better you than this place.” Okay, so he definitely enjoyed this. I thought he might. 

“Mercedes, Melchior Daddy’s back!” They twine themselves around his feet like cats, and Lucio smiles fondly. “Do you want some fresh air? Yes, you do. And so do I.” He says, already following the dogs out the door. 

“Are you coming?” He asks eagerly. “You don’t want to stay in this stuffy old place, do you?” 

I roll my eyes. “Not particularly, my dear Lucio.”

“Come on then, there’s something you should see.” He turns then, heading down the corridor and striding right through the cold stone wall at the end. Then he pops his head back in and gestures me through. 

I follow and suddenly I’m outside, watching Lucio grinning like a loon as he traipses through hedges, pushing branches out of the way as he goes. He seems much more solid in this form. 

“Pretty neat, huh? The palace is full of them. Perfect for eavesdropping, hmm?” He says to me with a wink.

The dogs come into the clearing, bounding up to us, running to Lucio, then to me. Lucio looks surprised and mutters to himself. “She likes you? She’s never liked anyone else before.” And I grin. 

Lucio kneels in the grass to pet them, then, allowing himself to be climbed on and licked as he laughs heartily. He grins, allowing Mercedes to knock him flat into the grass. They both crawl all over him, and I can’t help joining in his laughter. 

When he looks to me for a hand up, I start to oblige, but think better of it, letting him fall back again. But I don’t count on Lucio pulling me down on top of him. The dogs scatter with a bit of a growl as I come down. My fall knocks the wind out of us both and we gasp for breath, Lucio clinging to me with his good hand. 

He’s much more solid now after my magic, but not quite solid enough to push me off, not that he’s trying to. No, the hand gripping my tunic is trying to pull me closer, in fact. He really was lonely, then. 

“You’re so warm.” He marvels, reaching out with his golden arm to rest his palm in the small of his back. 

His other hand pulls free of my tunic and strokes through my hair and his face is so full of joy and wonder that I let him. I watch him as he watches his fingers trail through thick silky waves. His face changes when his fingertips brush the skin of my cheek.

“ Let me kiss you,” It’s a question, not a demand. His hand cups my cheek and the soft pad of his thumb ghosts across my bottom lip. His eyes close and he continues to speak. 

“To, uh, thank you. For your help.” His eyes come open again after that and I press a soft kiss to the thumb that’s still pressed to my mouth. I smirk against the soft digit when Lucio let’s out a little gasp. 

While he does feel more solid, he doesn’t feel altogether there. His skin is cool, lacking the warmth or substance of living flesh. It feels almost like water against me and suddenly I’m curious to know what his lips would feel like against my own. 

I lean in then, slow and deliberate, watching the parade of emotions that come across his face until my lips are centimeters from his. I stop there, smirking again as he squirms under me. 

“Please.” It’s barely a whisper, but I feel his breath against my lips and that’s all the invitation I need. My lips come down hard against his and he lets out a startled moan. I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into his cool mouth. 

He tastes heavily of smoke and ash and I’m about to pull away when our tongues touch and a jolt goes through us both. For an instant I can feel him, warm and alive against me. He tastes like berries and alcohol and I can feel his low moan of satisfaction reverberate through me. 

And just like that, it’s over. He’s pulling back and the taste of ash is once again on my lips. 

“Again?” He whispers, and I can’t tell if he means the kiss or the jolt of life. “Do that thing again. It felt...I was alive again...please-“ the desperation in his voice was gutting and I silenced him with a gentle kiss. There was no spark of life this time, no jolt of warmth.

“I didn’t do that, it just happened. I’m not sure what it means or how to help you.” I stroke his cheek, trying to soothe away the crestfallen expression on his face. 

Then, thinking of Asra and how powerful his magic is, I got an idea. “But I know someone who might.”


End file.
